


少年事34

by balabala2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balabala2/pseuds/balabala2
Kudos: 4





	少年事34

王一博回到肖战卧室，肖战半躺在床上，笔记本摊在面前。  
王一博坐在地板上，胳膊垫着下巴，看肖战工作。  
“怎么了？”  
肖战挪到他身边。

“我在想你笑起来是什么样子。”

肖战冲他扬起唇角:“我不是天天在笑吗？”  
王一博伸手按在他的嘴角，向上抬，把笑容拉大，一直到露出俏皮的小兔牙。  
然后，捧着他的脸，拉到自己面前，轻轻地吻了上去。  
肖战的眼睛很亮，看着他的时候，眼睛里仿佛有星星。  
两人缓缓地分开，唇间牵扯出一条闪亮的银丝。  
“战哥。”  
“恩？”  
“我爱你。”  
笔记本被丢在地上，两人翻滚在床上，衣服被扯得凌乱。  
“一博，你不是说想在上面吗？”  
肖战语气如常，耳尖却红得滴血。

肖战的眉微微皱着，眼睛却深深地印着他的影子。  
王一博虔诚地覆在他身上，吻他的眉心，吻他轻颤的睫毛，滚烫的吻沿着高挺的鼻梁一路向下，舌尖描摹着他的唇形，在唇下的小痣上停留了许久。  
两条柔软的舌头在口腔里追逐缠绵，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着嘴角滑落。  
湿热的唇一路向下，啃咬着他的下巴，追逐着滚动的喉结，舔弄挺立的红樱，湿漉漉的舌尖滑过肚脐，王一博忽然直起身，冲他笑了一下，然后俯下身，轻轻吻了一下他已经挺立的湿润的顶端。  
那处被缓缓纳入一个温暖湿润的地方，柔软的小舌滑过着柱身，专注地吞吐舔弄着，温热的气息喷洒在腿间，发丝磨蹭着小腹，肖战忍不住抓着他的头发，在他的口中来回进出。  
柔软的唇被磨得通红，肖战终于释放在他的喉间，王一博凑过来亲他，嘴唇上还挂着一丝白浊，肖战从他地嘴里尝到了自己的味道。  
王一博一边亲，一边伸手去床头摸润滑液，肖战拉开抽屉递给他。  
就着他屈着双腿的姿势，冰凉的液体被挤进身体里，忽然刺激让肖战皱了皱眉头。  
一根骨节分明的纤细手指顺着滑腻缓缓刺入身体，全然陌生的感觉，肖战睁开眼睛，看到近在咫尺的王一博正专注吻他的脸，努力地放松身体。  
手指清浅地抽插着，等那处变得柔软，又从边缘挤进第二根手指。  
两根手指在他身体里抠挖摸索着，很快又挤进第三根。  
手指触到肠壁上凸起的一点，重重地按下。  
陌生的快感让肖战浑身的肌肉抽搐着发抖， 声音饱含着情欲的沙哑:“进来……”  
手指迅速地撤出，很快，就有一个滚烫的东西抵在湿软的入口，一寸寸破开湿软的内壁，顶到最深处。  
身体像被劈成两半。  
肖战痛得嘴唇都没了血色，前端立刻萎靡不振，喘着气让身体放松下来，颤抖着去摸王一博的脸。  
“一博，你也是这么痛吗？”  
“也没有很痛。”  
王一博趴在他的身上，一动都不敢动，轻声地反驳，手悄悄地抚上他的前端，在手心摩挲着，等他开始适应了，直到它慢慢站起来，顶端吐出一丝晶莹，埋在体内的东西才缓缓地抽动起来。  
肖战按下他的头去吻他的嘴角，将膝盖搭到他的肩膀上，示意他继续，王一博的动作开始变大，撤出少许再大力顶入，溢出喉间的呻吟被吞入腹中。  
他的小孩，此刻在他身体里驰骋。  
他把自己完完全全地交到了他的手上。

每一次进入都撞击着固定的一点，酥酥麻麻的感觉喜欢了全身。  
“一博……”  
他低低地唤他的名字，微哑的声音被顶弄着，破碎得不成样子。

王一博凑过来亲他眼角溢出的泪水。  
从来没有见过的，脆弱的，无助的却永远包容战哥。

高潮的时候肖战浑身颤栗着，顶端喷洒出白色的粘稠，溅在王一博的胸口上，肠道剧烈地收缩绞紧，滚烫的液体射进身体深处，烫得他微微发抖。  
他伸手去摸他蓝色的头发，眼尾泛红，一滴眼泪悄悄滑过眼角没入鬓间，他深深地注视着他，微哑的声音带着欣慰:  
“我的小孩长大了。”

王一博搂着他的脖子，趴在他怀里嚎啕大哭。

明明痛的是自己，他倒哭起来了。  
肖战好笑地拍着他的背安慰他。

“把你东西拿出来再哭。”

“不要！”  
王一博头仍埋在他怀里，闷声闷气的说。

身体里的东西慢慢地又涨大一圈。


End file.
